The Trainer's Hand
by supersaiyanlucario
Summary: Have you ever stopped to wonder what you would do for your Pokemon? What would you do if someone hurt them? This is the story of a trainer who only wants to keep his Pokemon safe outside of the Pokemon battles, But what if he has to join an illegal tournament to do so? Rated M for Violence, Little blood, and Death. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, my favorite fans (Not really) I'm glad you stopped by to read. this is just a demo story to show you what to expect on this story and i hope you enjoy and please review so i may get better. And plus this is the only chapter that is this bad at least i hope so.

Chapter 0: Foresight

The room was dark lit only by the pale moonlight that seeps through the hole above the small makeshift arena where several different species of pokemon sit and watch as a human teen. 17, clean cut brown hair, and eyes that can pierce right through a Zoroark's illusion. "I need 10 volunteers," a voice calls above them in an observatory stage watching the boy as the pokemon look among themselves as three Machokes, two Blazikans, four Primeapes, and one Lucario stood up and walked into the center around the young man as he felt around in his pockets, noticing a small stone and walks back to the edge of the ring placing the Lucarionite next to a necklace with a dark glowing blue Chrystal on it and a hole that barely fit the lucarionite into it. He walked back to the center of the ring as the pokemon bowed respectfully as they all heard "Begin!" The Pokemon took their respective stances as the boy slowly raises his head and puts his fist into his other hand and shakes it in front of him. The pokemon scatter around him and One of the Machokes attacked jumping up, trying to land a swift kick but the boy catches his leg as he falls to the ground and the teen stomps on his face with an audible crack as he moves forward turning to face the others with one arm out-stretched and the other arm resting over his elbow ready for the next one, a Primeape rushed forward with a jab but his fist was caught and was slapped to the side as the boy blocked another punch and double slapped the Lucario to the side. The Blaziken moved forward with a side chop but was caught and pulled low and was repeatedly punched in the side of the face around 17 times than was pushed to the ground as the boy held his arm. A Machoke came behind him to try to kick the boy but he dodges and rolled off the back of the Blaziken, breaking his arm from bending too far back, the boy got up quickly retaking his stance as he was rushed by the next Machoke with a front kick but the boy grabbed his leg and kicked the last Machoke in the groins and put his foot on his current prisoners waist and forced his foot down while pulling the leg up and slamming it into the Machoke's face pulling it out of its socket with a loud crunching sound. The boy backed away from the scene as the Lucario tried his luck again with a punch but was blocked, slapped, punched in the gut making him back away to regain his breath, but the last Blazikan jumped high for a kick but the boy dodged it with a step back. The last Machoke ran forward, but was side-stepped and hit in the back of the neck and he fell limp onto the floor as the boy carried on, catching the Blazikin's fist with both hands than was delivered a kick to his gut, pulled down onto his back on the ground as the boy stood over him repeatedly punching him in his chest moving up to the side of his head as the punches came in a speed variety around 5 punches a boy finished the Blazikan than stepped over him to face the primeapes, which one again tried to rush him but only to be caught and punched in the side of his head while his arm was being held and his head was pushed down as he received a knee to the face dropping him quickly while the next was caught by the face and thrown into the incoming Lucario as he turned to the last two Primapes one moved foreward with a kick but got caught and flung onto his stomach and received a foot in his tailbone and fist to his shoulder blade than an elbow to the collarbone. The last primeape ran forward but was blocked yet again and got chopped in the neck but the boys hand and pulled close into a neck lock as the boy pull his fist back and punched its nose upward dropping it down. the Primeape that was thrown at the Lucario ran forward but stopped to try to punch him but missed as the boy moved in and placed his foot behind the Primeape's repeatedly punching it in the chest pushing it onto the ground with his fists stopping as it coughed up a patch of blood. The boy looked up at the Lucario as it was still in his fighting stance as the boy rises from the Primeape's limp body as he slowly walked forward to the Lucario it tensed and tried to kick but his leg was stopped by the boys elbow and a fist slammed right under his chest spike as the boy turned around and his arm went under the Lucario's neck and was grabbed by the aura receivers while flung over the boys shoulders and his head was held by the boys knees as the boy repeatedly punched him in the nose non-stop stopping a minute later and let the Limp Jackal fall from the trap that held his head. The boy stepped back from the Lucario as he kept his head down not saying a word as the rest of the pokemon that were watching stood up and took a fighting stance around him, roughly 30-40 pokemon ready to fight him but a loud "HOLD!" was heard as a man in a business was clapping his face hidden in the shadows as his red suit stands out in the darkness as the boy slowly raised his head at the man. "Tell me young man, Who are you? And what was that fighting style?" The boy looked at the man in silence as he outs his hands together and bows, not for respect or kindness but to show him he just wants what he came for and to leave, "I am only simple traveler and my art is Wing Chun. Now my turn for a question: Where are they?"...

A/N: Sorry if its no good i tried to get it as easy to follow as i can but i know the punctuation are messed up please forgive meanyway review and tell em what you think and chapter 1 will come out when i get at least 2 positive reviews on this. thanks have a great day.


	2. Chapter 1: The Master's Anniversary

A/N: I know I said I was waiting for reviews to continue this story but i had already thought of how the first chapter should go so i said "F*** it" and here we are hope you like it. By the way Chapter 0 was just a preview for the middle of the story.

Chapter 1: A Master's Anniversary

The wind gently rustles a tree outside as the rain softly pats the window waking up a certain Blue jackal, in her peaceful sleep. She awoke a few minutes later to the rain suddenly getting louder as her ears perked up, realizing that the noise was not rain but the sound of someone using a wooden dummy in the other room. She stood up and made her way to the noise, the hitting sound became louder as she turned the corner and leaned against the wall watching a young 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a soft smile across his face as he practices punching the dummy, moving his hands in and out of the wooden poles poking out of the dummy. He stops as he hears someone cough behind him, turning around to face his friend. "Good morning, Aurora." He says while moving away from the dummy walking to the kitchen table, "I made breakfast," He sets pancakes down in front of her, as she sits down and thanks him. He returns to his training with the dummy.

Aurora finishes her breakfast as the boy finishes his training. "Today is the anniversary... But you already knew that didn't you? that's why you made breakfast right?" She asks as she watches the boy set his black jacket over his white long sleeved shirt and he turns with a smile, clearly hiding something. "Come on, Aurora. We have to get going." He walks towards the front door grabbing his front door keys.

 **An hour walk later**

They arrive at a Cemetery, walking towards a gravestones that are eerily familiar to them for the past two years. It read "Gregory and Madison Blazo. Loving couple and parents. Gone but not forgotten." The boy sits in front of the stone, and Aurora Places her hand on his shoulder as he begins to cry. "I miss them so much... Why did they have to go." He sniffled trying to hold it in as the Lucario kneaded behind him and gave him a hug, but he stands up wiping his tears and looks at her,"Thanks Aurora, I'm feeling better now." She smiles and said, "Lets go home." The boy nods.

 **Back at home**

Now for the most loved meal of the day: Lunch. The boy used chopsticks to pick up pieces of chicken from plates surrounding the table as a knock on the front door. The boy goes to answer is as a man in his early 20's is standing there looking around. "Yes?" Said the boy as the man looked at him "Is there a man here by the name Zack Blazo?" The boy chuckled, "Why, yes come in." The man walks in, "where is he?" The boy walked to the table to continue eating, "He will be here soon, but for right now it is lunch" The man sits down on the couch, "I will wait." The boy looks at him as they eat, "Sir, have you eaten?" He shakes his head no as the boy offers him a seat. He takes it and eats with him and Aurora.

 **One meal Later**

The man and the boy are seated using toothpicks to pull out the food in their teeth, "Did you enjoy the food?" The man nodded, "yes, it was nice, thank you." Aurora looks at the boy as she leaves the room as the boy smiles, "it'll only be a second." She nods and walks out the room as the boys stand up and the man asks, "So where is Zack Blazo at?" The boy smiles, "Your looking at him" The man looks at him as if he made a bad joke, "No, I mean the Wing chun master." Zack looks at his guest with a questionable look, "Yeah, that's me." The man takes a few steps back, "Prove it. I came to challenge Zack to a fight and if you beat me, I will acknowledge you as Zack, Ok?" Zack smiles and nods moving his foot forward slightly as he stretches one arm out and rests the other on his elbow. The man charged at him turning his whole body and swinging his arm down, but Zack redirected his attack with his outstretched hand and steps in and punchs him in the side with the hand that was closest to Zack's man was forced back looking at where the fist made contact. Zack does a little dance with his feet putting them back into position as his hands move into their original stance. The man runs forward with a jab, but Zack blocks it with his hand closest to him than chops at his neck but stops before making contact, "Hit." The man moves his arm to Zacks lower body but again blocked and Zack's Elbow stopped just below his chin, "Hit." Zack than grabs both his arms and kicks him back, "Hit." Zack pulls him back in crossing his arms and punches his chest 5 times per second without touching him, than slaps the man and pushes him back and retakes his fighting stance, "Hit." The man looks at where all the hits were made and puts his fists up and he runs at Zack, but is blocked and kicked in the gut softly and pulled to the ground as Zack punches at his head with the same speed as earlier barely touching him as the man looks up Zack says, "Thank you for letting me win." He helps the man up and brushes off his shirt as the man lifts up his hands and puts them together. "Thank you for the lesson, Zack Blazo." Zack shakes his head with a smile on his face, "No the pleasure was mine." He puts his hands together and bows softly to the older man as he leaves and Zack chuckles to himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Aurora's Detestment

A/N: If you are reading up this far in my story. I really appreciate it, thank you for taking the time to read my story compared to all the other stories on this site.

Chapter 2: Aurora's Detestment.

Aurora is sitting on wooden chair in front of the wooden cabin that she and Zack have grown up in since they were born. though Zack doesn't show much interest in style, he tends to the house whenever a problem arises. Broken pipe, holes in windows, rotted wood, and even replacing electrical wires, if the need arises. Aurora looks up at the woods that surrounds their little home. though isolated most of the time, Aurora loves her current home. Quiet, remote, and peaceful. Even when wild pokemon come around to play in the water next to their home. Aurora loves watching the young pokemon jump around and splash each other, it makes her feel as though it were her own pups playing if she ever had any. She is currently looking at the water as the sun sets just above the tree line reflecting the sun shine off the surface of the water heating her body from its cool coat she normally has on.

"Aunt Aurora!" Aurora's thoughts were cut off as she looks to the right to see a young Greninja jumping up to her. Aurora smiles at the long awaited friend. "Greta, it's been so long." She gets up and hugs the greninja, who hugs back happily, her tongue scarf moving out the way as to not get fur on it. "How was your trip to your mother's?" Greta's eyes light up,"It was amazing, my father was there to show me a few things on defense and offensive moves, while my mother showed me some delicious clam recipes i can try out with you guys." she smile bouncing slightly in excitement while Aurora chuckles shaking her paws in front of her. "I can't wait to try it, not tonight though but sometime in the future." Greta looked up and down the Lucario. Aurora was a typical Lucario, standing a bit taller to around 4 foot, her tail and ears hang lower than normal lucario's, giving her a look of constant guard, her fur is a slightly darker blue than normal, and her eyes have a glint in them that gives off a sense of calmness and knowledge from her. "Where is Zack at?" Aurora's ears splay backwards towards the house as she listens. Hearing the thud of the wooden dummy being hit, she sighs, "He's on the dummy again..." Greta looks at her, "Are you ok, Aurora?" Aurora smiles at the blue frog, "I'm fine," she turns to the house, "Zack! Greta is back!" They both wait as Zack steps out of the house, smiling seeing one of his pokemon back home and well, he walks over and gives Greta a hug, "Good to see you, Greta." Greta smiles as she hugs back. "I learned a few things, Zack, and now i believe i can finally beat you." Zack chuckled at the enthusiasm from the Greninja as he steps back. "Show me," he pushes one leg forward and puts one arm out and rests the other over his elbow. "This moves combines the strength of offense and the swiftness of defense." she bends her knees and runs at him with a feint attack but Zack redirects it into a tree and as she is off balance he rams into her sending her back into her original spot while she looks at him. "This next move cannot be stopped..." Zack interrupts her, "Stop reciting theories and hit your target." She jumps at him with a high chop as Zack catches her hand and throws her over him, bringing her to the ground and he grabs her chin and pushes her head to the side, and he punches down, stopping just above her temple. Zack stands up smiling helping the Greninja up.

A noise is heard behind them, "I couldn't see." Zack looks to see a group of pre-evolution Pokemon watching the fight. Aurora growls softly and yells at the young ones. "What's to see? he fights literally everyday," She turns to the Zack, "When do you think fighting is enough, Zack? Every morning to night your on that damn post." Zack notices tears in her eyes as she walks back inside. Zack turns to the pokemon behind them, "I'm sorry about that, please leave," Most of the pokemon groaned but reluctantly walked off back into the woods as Greta jumps inside her room through the window on the second story. Zack walks inside, finding Aurora on the couch, looking through photos, "If you are unhappy, talk to me. Please don't throw a tantrum." Aurora looks up at him and scowls, "Do you really want me to calm down?" Zack nods, "Of course I do Aurora, your my best friend." Aurora shakes her head, "Am I really? When we were growing up we did everything together. We ate and fought together. Heck we even slept in the same bed together... but when your parents died-" Zack's hair covers his eyes, "You stopped doing anything with me, you spend all day and all night on that post as if 10 minutes away from it will kill you." Aurora looks up at him, "For Arceus's sake, Zack, we beat the Elite 4 together... have you forgotten that?" Zack shakes his head, "I haven't forgotten." Aurora stands up and moves his hair out the way, "Sleep please its been so long." Aurora leads Zack into the room and lays him down as she curls up next to him, hugging him tight as he holds her close to him. falling asleep remembering the same feeling from their childhood.

A/N: Thank you for reading, anyway sorry but i have to point this out now. No Aurora and Zack is not a thing (Yet, depends on how i feel it should go) Aurora is just feeling neglected That's all. sorry if my punctuations are terrible I was never good at that.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitation

A/N: Thank you for reading my story this far.

Chapter 3: The Invitation

 **5 months later**

Aurora walks from the kitchen covered in cake batter as Greta watches the window, "We have to hurry Zack is gonna be back any minute now." Aurora glares at the frog, "That's not helping." A fox like pokemon comes out of the basement with gifts wrapped, "How much longer is he gonna be gone?" The dark-type pokemon asked, "Soon Zoe." Zoe places the gifts around the table as Aurora brings out a birthday cake with black frosting with 'Happy Birthday, Zack' in red at the top. They finish topping things off as the front door opens up. The three pokemon Shout loudly as Zack enters the house. "Happy birthday Zack," They all said smiling at Zack as he sets groceries down laughing hugging Zoe, "Hey Zoe, When did you get back?" The Zoroark smiles slighly. "This morning while you were gone." Zack shakes his head as he looks at Aurora, "You planned this didn't you?" Aurora looked offended. "We all pitched in." All the pokemon raised their paws, "YUP," they said in unison. Zack laughs as he hugs his friends.

 **An hour later**

A knock is heard at the front door as everyone finishes their own slice of cake that Aurora made. Zack gets up to get the door with a smile, but it soon fades away at the person who stood there. "Hello Zack," A man wearing a tan business suit looking like someone who was organizing a boxing match with a determined smile and unwavering eyes as he looked at Zack with a glint in his eye, "Happy birthday Zack, can I come in?" Zack, with no hesitation at all, replied,"No" pushing the man off the porch and pushes him away with a slap. "Your not supposed to be anywhere near me or my pokemon , What are you doing here, Uncle Dolan" Dolan looked up at Zack, "I'm not allowed to be with my nephew on his 17th birthday? I have to live with the fact that my own brother is dead and his son hates me for no reason?" Zack smacks him hard, "You know damn straight why I hate you. You took Aurora's mom and put her in that tournament..." Zack clenches his fist, Dolan sighs, "That is what I am here to talk to you about," Zack looks up at his uncle, "I want you to join this years tourna-" Dolan is caught off guard by another slap by his nephew, "You lackey..." Dolan looks at Zack in suprise, "Don't you even TRY to get me to enter that damn tournament, How can you do that job? Sit there and watch people beat up pokemon FOR SPORT," Zack slams his foot against his uncle's ankles causing him to drop on one knee as Zack round house kicks him in the face. "How does it feel, huh?" He picks up his uncle and knees him in the stomach as Zoe and Aurora run outside, "ZACK! STOP IT!" They pull Zack away from Dolan. "Dolan please leave." Aurora points to his car, Dolan reluctantly walks to his car looking back at Zack. "You know Zack, you will enter the tournament one day i assure you." Zack walks back into his house as he drives off punching his wooden dummy. putting a hole in the middle of it. "Aurora lets go for a walk please." Aurora nods as the three Pokemon leave the house.

 **2 hours later**

Zack goes back downstairs and looks around, "Aurora? Zoe? Greta?" He walks around the house not seeing them and he starts to panic, running to his phone and dials 911, "Hello 911, what is your emergency?" Zack looks outside as he sees something on the ground several yards away: Aurora's Aura Necklace. "She would never lose that." He dropsthe phone and runs to the necklace and picks it up looking around.

"AURORA!"


	5. Chapter 4: Recruitment

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Recruitment

Zack is sitting in his his living room, his head hung low as his hair covers his eyes. Officer Jenny sitting in a chair next to him, reviewing her notes. "Do you know anyone who could've taken them?" Zack shakes his head softly, "We usually just keep to ourselves," Jenny looks through her phone, "Your related to Dolan and Gregory Blazo?" Zack raises his head at the mention of his father's name, "Yeah, Gregory is my father and Dolan is my uncle." Jenny nods, "What is your relationship with Dolan?" Zack Scoffs, "What relationship?" Jenny looks at him thoughtful, "I take it you know about his little tournament and Pokemon trafficking?" Zack nods, "He doesn't own the tournament, he's a lackey. He organizes it and recruits for his boss." Zack responded as Jenny looks through her note, "What about your father's history with the tournament?" Zack looks at her as if she had something on her face. "What History?" Jenny raffles through her notes, "Gregory Blazo 17 years ago injured 3 Pokemon at one of those tournament." Zack was speechless and standing up, shaking with rage, "Get out of my house." Jenny sighs at the boy and puts a card on the coffee table, "I could really use your help and i have a feeling you and I both know who took your Pokemon. Call me if you want to help get your pokemon back." She gets up and leaves as Zack looks at the card. Zack Scoffs and puts the card down walking over to the wooden post and began hitting it, smacking the poles sticking out, than moves his hands in between and speed punches the center.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Jenny recieves a phone call, "It's Zack, What do you need me to do?" Jenny stops and drives back to Zack's house. Once she makes it back, Zack opens the door and lets her in. Jenny sits on the couch, "You know what the tournament is about right?" Zack shakes his head, "I try to zone out that topic but as much as i know. It pits pokemon against humans, right?" Jenny nods, "It pits pokemon that were stolen from trainers to fight to see if human can beat pokemon on their own." Zack listens, "And what do you need me for if you already know all this?" Jenny scratches her head. "We know alot about it, but we have no evidence. That is where you come in, You enter the tournament and win. you get your pokemon and we get to put the big man behind bars." Zack thinks for a second. "I will have to hurt pokemon?" Jenny nods, "Sorry but there is no other way, we have tried to break them out but we couldn't get in. Joining the tournament is the only option." Zack nods, reluctantly. "I'll do it." Jenny smiles and get up and holds her hand out. Zack takes it and shakes her hand, "Welcome aboard, Zack"

Officer Jenny is sitting in her car, waiting for Zack. He comes out with his hair trimmed down as he enters the car, Jenny notices this and asks, "What's with the hair cut?" Zack doesn't looks at her as her puts the seat belt on. "If I'm entering a tournament than I don't want them grabbing my hair." She nods understanding as she drives off towards the tournament's gate which is on the other side of town. Zack gets out and motions for Jenny to go ahead and return to the station, "I'll call you if anything happens." She reluctantly drove off as Zack walks up to the door, knocking on the sliding part. It slides open, "Who goes there?" Zack looks into the hole seeing rotten brown teeth formed into a sneer. "My name is Zack Blazo and I want to enter the tournament."

A/N: Sorry if this story seems a alot rushed, but I just get so excited when I type out everything. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read my stories and have a good day.


	6. Chapter 5: Foresight

A/N: Hello Guys, Sorry it's been so long since I wrote a story for you guys. I've been having family issues, so typing stories were the last thing on my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: Foresight.

Zack was led down a hallway, Water dripped from pipes that lined the ceiling. "Where are we going?" Zack asked confused. The man leading him, who was a fairly round man with hardened eyes, Zack could only assume from seeing something tramatic, turned his head back while still walking through the drenched hallway, "We cant let you join the tournament without proving your worth." Zack was confused, no one told him he would have to show off right away. "What is the purpose of this? I dont have any pokemon." The man chuckled, turning away, "You wont need any pokemon for this trust me." He continued without uttering so much as a word and Zack curiously followed behind.

Zack follows until he is led into a small hallway with both sides blocked by iron-barred doors. A loud thud is hear on the otherside of the hallway as Zack was let through the first iron door. The man looked at him, "If you came here looking for riches, glory, or hope, get those ideas out of your head. Here you will lose what innocense of pokemon you have left." Zack walked into the hallway and followed it his Black jacket flowing as it grows heavier as the sound of something hitting the ground is heard loudly at the end of the hallway. He notices two people standing at the end of the gate watching what looks like a fight. Zack moves between them and is stunned to see a gallade getting kicked in the chest and landing at the edge of a ring. It got up and looked at the man, Zack could tell it was getting furious cause it was losing its focus as it stood in a fighting stand with one leg forward and its arms in the air, above its chest, "The Gallade is gonna lose..." The man on his right said. Zack looked at him. "That stance has too many openings." Zack looks at the Gallade and a memory flashes in his head.

Zack is standing in front of his father in his basic Wing Chun stance as his father is standing with his arm spread wide as if presenting something. "Come Zack, show me what you've learned." Zack rushes foreward aiming a punch at his father's chest, but his hand was redirected to the side as his father twisted around and slammed his elbow into the back of Zack's neck. Zack hit the ground hard as he gripped the back of his neck, "Ow, tch. No fair you caught me off gaurd," He sits up, rubbing the back of his neck. "How did you do that? You had more openings than any reasonable defense." Zack looked up as his father sat in front of him. "Yes. That IS what i had you believe wasnt it?" His father narrowed his eyes with a smile on his face. "Fighting is a game, my son. think of chess or a puzzle. Fighting is no different, you line up your opponent and you strike when they don't even realize they made a mistake. Most mistakes in a fight is acting too hasty, like you were when you let me get into your head." Zack looks down and thinks as his father stands up. "Ready to go again?" Zack nods and stands up.

Zack looks back at the Gallade, "No the Gallade is gonna win..." The man looks back at Zack. The man who was obviously a body builder, charges the Gallade, but the Gallade steps to the side while pushing the man's fist away and pushes the man out off the nearby edge. The man hit the ground hard as he coughs heavily as he looks at the Gallade, "How did you-?" The Gallade scowls as it uses telepathy. 'Foolish human as if I'd let a brute like you win.' It looks up as if someone was spectating. 'I did what you asked of me. Now let me go!' Zack looks up in the direction of where the Gallade was looking, but a stone floor blocked his sight from the man overseeing the fight. "You did well, but you didn't do it exactly as I said. I said if you can beat him within a minute, you are free to go." the sound of a click echoed through the large room. "you beat him in one minute and one second." The Gallade looked shocked, 'you're gonna keep me here over a one second!' The Gallade gritted his teeth as it put his hands together as a black ball charges into his hands, but it was short lived as Zack heard a loud BANG, his eyes widened as the Gallade hit the ground, the Shadow Ball disperses as he hit the ground. Zack watched as two people dragged the dead Gallade, "H-how could anybody...?" A voice boomed with more authority over the previous human's voice. "WHO SAID YOU CAN OPEN FIRE!" Zack looked up as the now obedient voice stutters to reply. "H-h-he was ch-charging a Shadow ball sir. I was only trying to defend us." Zack could here pained grunt and a metalic click "This place is for tournaments only. Do not open fire here again." The voice seems to get closer to the edge as he breathes heavily, "Don't worry sir, I will oversee the next match. Hoi Dolan! Next match." Zack's heart feels like its about to tear when he hears his uncle's name.

Dolan steps into view wiping his hand on his tan business suit. "Who's next?" Zack bashes the bars, "ME! Open the gate" Dolan's eyes narrowed worriedly as he sees his own nephew. "Zack?! What are you doing here?" Zack's eyes go dark, "Open this gate." Dolan looks nervous as he looks up at the ledge,"Zack, I-" Zack bashes the bars once more, "OPEN THIS GATE NOW!" Dolan unlocks the gate and Zack pushes past as Dolan closes it again as Zack steps onto the ring, Looking around fifteen Pokemon on each side, covering only three sides. Having a grand total of Forty-five pokemon and have of them look like they don't even want to be here. Zack looks up at the ledge seeing a man in a formal suit with a 45. pistol on his side with his arms around his back as another man is sitting on a chair looking as if he is a king sitting on his throne. Anger was welling inside Zack, 'If they want to see what im capable of...I'll show them, If Aurora is here with the others and he did the same as the Gallade...' He clenches his fist hard drawing blood from his nails burying into his skin. "I want to fight ten pokemon!" Dolan walks over as the man on the throne stands up, "Zack what are you saying?" Zack pushes his uncle out of the way, "I want to fight ten Pokemon!" The man stared at Zack from within the darkness, "Ten?!" Zack nods as the second on command smiles and chuckles. "Lets see what he is made of." the leader nods still shocked.

The room was dark lit only by the pale moonlight that seeps through the hole above the arena where Zack Stood. "I need 10 volunteers," a man with the gun called out. Zack turned around as the pokemon looked among themselves as three Machokes, two Blazikans, four Primeapes, and one Lucario stood up and walked into the center around Zack as he felt around in his pockets, noticing the small stone he bought for aurora and walks back to the edge of the ring placing the Lucarionite next to a necklace with a dark glowing blue Chrystal on it carved into it was a hole that barely fit the lucarionite into it. He walked back to the center of the ring as the pokemon bowed respectfully.

"Begin!" The Pokemon took their respective stances as Zack slowly raises his head and puts his fist into his other hand and shakes it in front of him. The pokemon scatter around him and One of the Machokes attacks, jumping up, trying to land a swift kick but Zack catches his leg as he falls to the ground and he stomps on his face with an audible crack as he moves forward turning to face the others with one arm out-stretched and the other arm resting over his elbow ready for the next one, a Primeape rushed forward with a jab but his fist was caught and was slapped to the side as Zack blocked another punch and double slapped the Lucario to the side. The Blaziken moved forward with a side chop but was caught and pulled low and was repeatedly punched in the side of the face around 17 times than was pushed to the ground as Zack held his arm. A Machoke came behind him to try to kick him, but he dodged and rolled off the back of the Blaziken, breaking his arm from bending too far back, he recovered quickly retaking his stance as he was rushed by the next Machoke with a front kick but he grabbed his leg and kicked the last Machoke in the groins and put his foot on his current prisoners waist and forced his foot down while pulling the leg up and slamming it into the Machoke's face pulling it out of its socket with a loud crunching sound. Zack backed away from the scene as the Lucario tried his luck again with a punch but was blocked, slapped, punched in the gut making him back away to regain his breath, but the last Blazikan jumped high for a kick but the boy dodged it with a step back. The last Machoke ran forward, but was side-stepped and hit in the back of the neck and he fell limp onto the floor as the boy carried on, catching the Blazikin's fist with both hands than was delivered a kick to his gut, pulled down onto his back on the ground as the boy stood over him repeatedly punching him in his chest moving up to the side of his head as the punches came in a speed variety around 5 punches a boy finished the Blazikan than stepped over him to face the primeapes, which one again tried to rush him but only to be caught and punched in the side of his head while his arm was being held and his head was pushed down as he received a knee to the face dropping him quickly while the next was caught by the face and thrown into the incoming Lucario as he turned to the last two Primapes, one moved foreward with a kick but got caught and flung onto his stomach and received a foot in his tailbone and fist to his shoulder blade than an elbow to the collarbone. The last primeape ran forward but was blocked yet again and got chopped in the neck but Zack's hand and pulled close into a neck lock as he pulled his fist back and punched its nose upward, he dropped the Primeape as the Lucario ran forward but was was slapped to the side one last time as the last primeape ran forward but as stopped as Zack moved in and placed his foot behind the Primeape's. repeatedly punching it in the chest pushing it onto the ground with his fists stopping as it coughed up a patch of blood. Zack looked up at the Lucario as it was still in his fighting stance as he stood from the Primeape's limp body. He slowly walked forward to the Lucario, it tensed and tried to kick but his leg was stopped by Zack's elbow and a fist slammed right under his chest spike as Zack turned around and his arm went under the Lucario's neck and was grabbed by the aura receivers while flung over Zack's shoulder and his head was held by Zack's knees as the boy repeatedly punched him in the nose non-stop, after a minute of harsh punches, he stopped and let the Limp Jackal fall from the trap that held his head. The boy stepped back from the Lucario as he kept his head down not saying a word as the rest of the pokemon that were watching stood up and took a fighting stance around him, roughly 30-40 pokemon ready to fight him but a loud "HOLD!" was heard. as the leader was clapping. Zack slowly raised his head at the man. "Tell me young man, Who are you? And what was that fighting style?" Zack looked at the man in silence as he puts his hands together and bows, not for respect or kindness, but to show him he just wants what he came for and leave, "I am only a simple traveler and my art is Wing Chun. Now my turn for a question: Where are they?"

A/N: Yeah this one was a hell of alot longer than the others anyway thank you guys for stopping and checking out this story, I will try to get back into the mood of typing more frequently, thank you and have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to the tournament

A/N: hey guys I know this is probably too soon to be putting out chapters, plus my typing and punctuations are terrible, but I am just trying to make up for lost time because I've had these ideas in my head for over a month and it is good to type it out.

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Tournament.

"And what , do tell, is your question?" The leader asks stepping into the light he had a hardened face with few wrinkles, but his eyes showed an old man, weary but wise. "Where is my Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja?" Zack asks trying to keep his anger down to a minimum. "Are you referring to the new batch?" Zack's eyes widened as the man looks at Dolan. "Wild huh? I'll tell you what boy. I'll give you the three pokemon as long as you fight in my tournament. If you win, you can have your pokemon back, Deal?" Zack stares up at him, "Deal." The man nods as guards walk up to Zack as they lead him to another section of the building.

Zack follows and enters a room with about nineteen other people all looking up at him as he walks to the corner and sits down. "Isn't he a bit young to be here?" one person of the group asks, he was a middle aged man with a bald head and a slightly toned body underneath a tight black T-shirt. A guard looked at the man, "If you saw what he did to ten of our practice pokemon, you would understand why he is here." The man looked at him, surprised, "Ten?" The guard nods, "Wow, the kid must be good." A loud booming voice is heard overhead as everyone looks up and Zack stands up to see the leader standing on a ledge over everyone. "Welcome, strong fighters, My name is Jake sullivan. I am pleased to welcome you all here to my own personal tournament, As you all know the winner of this tournament gets anything their hearts desire at the moment, but remember you can only ask for one thing. Anyway onto the real fun, There are currently three parts to this tournament Part 1. Each one of you will fight a one on one fight with a pokemon, to see who can get through unscathed, than we will continue until we only have ten people left than part 2 will commence the next day. That is where we wil have the rest of you fight each other until the last one remains, than the last one standing will fight my strongest pokemon. Any questions?" No one said a word, Jake clapped his hands. "Now enough about fighting who wants food?" Everyone murmered in approval. "LET'S EAT!"

Zack is sitting at a long table looking around at all the food that was there steaks, chicken, turkey, small triangle sandwiches, soup, gravy, mashed potatos, you name it it was on there. So why wouldn't Zack touch it? Aparently Jake thought it would be funny to dress Zack's pokemon as maids and make them serve the table, but unfortunatly Zack wasn't amused. Aurora stood over Zack pooring him water. "Aurora…" Zack said in a low voice looking away from her. Aurora doing the same, "Yes?" Zack looked at her. "Do you want me to get you out now?" Aurora looked at the gaurds around them seeing all the guns. "Preferably. Yes. We all do but not with these gaurds." Zack gritted his teeth as Aurora walked away as she was led out of the room. "Enjoy the service young man?" Jake looked at Zack, Smirking, 'it would look better with your corpse on the table,' Zack stayed silent. "Pity, anyway did everyone enjoy the meal?" Murmers of appreciation were heard. "Good now we have made rooms for everyone to stay in. Get some rest and be prepared for the tournament tommorow." Everyone was led to their own personal rooms. Zack walked into a room with a small bed and a small thirty by thirty room with a bed and a door leading to a bathroom. "Reminds me of dads shed…" Zack Lays on the bed and stares up at the ceiling for a good two hours.

He stood up, not being able to sleep he picked up a stone from a crack in the floor and he walks over to the wall and carves an outline of a man holding a defensive stance. Zack pulls out a strip of cloth and wraps it around his hand and looks at the wall and takes a fighting stand. He begins to punch the figure in three spots, Face, chest, and stomach repeatedly with each hit a memory of Aurora flashes in his mind. After several hits later, a memory appears in his head that makes him hit harder.

A blinding light flashes as Zack pulls Aurora from under a burning board. "Zack, just leave me…." Zack pulls her onto her feat as he puts her arm around his shoulder. "Shut up…." He moves through the burning building, carrying the barely concious lucario on his shoulder. Zack pushes through the front door as he sees Greta pulling Zoe to a tree, "Greta! Where is mom and dad?" The Frogadier looks up and back at the house. Zacks heart grows heavy as he lays Aurora next to the Zoroark and he takes off for the house. 'No no no no,' Zack makes it to the porch stairs, but the door collapses and he sees his father holding his wife and he holds his hand up for Zack to stop. Zack stops as he yells, " DAD!" He hears the sound of the radiater underneath the house expand and bursts as the house goes off like an ant hill stuck with an M80 under it.

Zack was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his fist break a chunk off the stone wall. He looks at the face of the figure, which was now just a hole halfway through the wall as he looks at his hands one of cloths has fallen off and his knuckles were bleeding. He used the cloth that wasn't as bad and bandaged his knuckles as he laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

A few hours later a knock is heard at Zack's door and he opens it. A guard is standing in front of him, "ready for the first match Mr. blazo?" Zack looked at him, He didn't tell anyone his name. "How do you know my name?" The guard looked at him, "Dolan said that was your name." Zack gritted his teeth, 'The son of a bitch needs to learn to watch his tongue with my name.' He follows the guard to a arena about two feet off the ground. Zack steps onto the ring and looks around as people begin to sit down in a spectating line. Zack looks up and sees a Blaziken looking at the ground and thinking, but looks up as jake calls from overhead, "Round one! Zack Blazo vs. Blaziken!" The Blaziken looks at Zack and takes a fighting stance with one arm over its head and the other in front of its chest. Zack bends his knees inwards and he pulls his arms up to his chest and slowly moves one arm out and rests the other over his elbow.

"BEGIN!"

A/N: Thank you guys for reading up to this far. I am working on trying to get my punctuations and writing better. Descriptions I am extremely terrible at.


	8. Chapter 7: first quarter combat

Chapter 7: First quarter combat

The Blaziken fires a Fire Blast at Zack, who dodges to the right. While Zack recovered from his dodge, the Blaziken ran forward and landed a punch to Zack's face. He hit the ground and the Blaziken began to kick him in the side. Zack grunted from the kick, but looked at the Blaziken as he catches it's leg and he throws it up, catching the Blaziken off guard. Zack stands up and slams his fist into the Blaziken's face causing it to fall back. The Blaziken quickly retaliates with a fire blast directly at Zack, but he quickly moves away and dodges the flames by crouching. The Blaziken quickly slams its foot into Zack's face and he drops to the ground. The Blaziken stands up and puts fire around its fist and it punches down towards Zack, but he retaliates by catching its arm and throwing his legs up around it head. He begins to pull on the Blaziken's arm as he pushes its head with his foot. Jake chuckles, "An Arm bar? How basic, but effective." The Blaziken growl in pain as it tries to get out of the arm bar. Zack thinks as he holds the Blaziken there, 'I only have one chance to do this, make it count Zack,' He looks at the Blaziken who opens its mouth and charges Fire Blast directly at his face, 'Gotcha!' Zack throws his head back as a jet of fire launches at him as he frees one of his hands off the Blaziken and puts his leg on the other side of the Blaziken and he uses its weight to propel the Blaziken over him and launches it onto the other side of the ring.

Jake watches, pleased at how the fight is turning out. "He is doing wonderful, don't you think Dolan?" Dolan looks at Jake and smiles, nervous, "He has the fighting spirit of his father and the ferocity of his mother." Jake chuckled, "I can see a lot of John Blazo in that boy." Dolan looks back at the fight as the Blaziken stands up and looks at Zack, who is standing in a different stance from his Wing Chan stance holding both arms in front of him with one leg outwards and he waits, looking at the Blaziken's attack

The Blaziken stands up and makes fire fist, it exhales loudly as Zack stands there. The Blaziken runs at him and throws an uppercut, Which Zack steps back and pushes the arm up and gives right hook into the Blaziken's jaw, its takes a few steps to the side and Zack follows throwing a round house kick to its face sending it onto the ground and Zack steps over it and throws a fast punch towards the Blaziken's temple but stopped right above it, causing the Blaziken to flinch. "I win," Zack Says as it nods and Zack helps it onto its feet. It stood up as they bowed to each other. A loud gunshot was heard as the Blaziken fell over. Zack turned to look at Jake with a pistol in his hand, Zack's looked back at the dead pokemon and looked at Jake with pure hate. "What was that for?!" Jake holstered his gun. "A rule I forgot to mention, the loser of a fight is shot. Can't have weaklings wasting our time." Zack falls to his knees next to the dead pokemon. "He didn't do… anything wrong" Jake watches, "Zack since your down there can you remove the filth off the arena?" Zack gritted his teeth, but picks up the Blaziken and takes it off arena.

"Now than, who is next?" Jake asks the group. The next fight was picked and Zack sat down after the Blaziken was taken off. Zack Stared blankly as the bald headed man from the day before stood in the arena. "Who will be my victim today Mr. Sullivan?" He asks and Jake waves as a Machoke comes into the arena. The man and the Machoke take a fighting stance as jake yells , "Begin!" Zack zones out a bit from the fight not caring at this point. 'Why would anyone want to hurt a pokemon..? Was my father really part of this? Why would Dolan work in a place like this?' Question riddled in his mind, the more he thought about them the more questions that kept appearing until, eventually his head began to hurt.

A thought entered his mind as he was thinking. Zack was sitting in the middle of the woods hiding inside the bush. He poked his head out a little to find his father's Lucario teaching a small Riolu how to perform an aura sphere. "Ok, now pay attention. An aura sphere is basically a ball of energy from around you." He holds his paws to the side as particles of energy swirl around his hands. "Aura comes from around. The for a beginner think of the middle of your hands as magnets that pull in the aura particles around you." The particles clump together as it shines in a bright blue light. "Once you have enough energy to get it started you have to will the ball to get smaller." The Riolu looked confused. "Why?" The Lucario smiled at the Riolu, "Because Aurora, when it gets smaller the energy becomes more condensed and the more condensed the more powerful it becomes." He throws the ball at a tree and It blows up. Zack and Aurora both gasp at the sheer power. "You mean ill be able to do that one day?" Aurora asks, her father nods as he stands up and chuckles. "You can one day, my girl. But we have a surprised spectator isn't that right Zack?" Zack sticks his head out. "How did you know I was here!? You weren't using Aura Sight!" The old Lucario chuckled. "I didn't know you were here." Zack smacks his forehead at his own stupidity. "Aww man," Aurora giggled at the boy ,"Come younglings lets return home. I'm sure your mothers are done with dinner." Aurora and Zack follow the Lucario back

Zack looked up at the sound of something hitting a mat to see the bald man falling over with a hole in his head. "no exceptions," said Jake, "Good job Machoke." The Machoke bows and walks off stage. Jake looks around, "two down and only eighteen to go." Jake sits down and calls, "Next..."

After several hours of fighting and executions we are left with only ten fighters among them are Zack, a young woman named jade, a set of twins, a man nicknamed the sledge hammer, and a few others that barely made it this far. Jake claps and smiles, "Good fighting everyone, a fine display of skill, next you will each fight other only one will come out on top. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning." Zack gets up and walks off to go to his room.

Zack wraps up his hands with cloth and makes another outline of a man in a different defense stance. "I will not lose tomorrow." He begins to punch the wall as hard as he can. He repeatedly hits the same three spots as last time. He punches them as hard as he can, remembering his past.

Zack wakes up, a heavy sensation on his stomach as he looks down to find Aurora crying on his stomach. "Aurora….." Zack whispers as Aurora looks up her eyes red from continuous crying. "Zack, you're awake.." Zack tries to sit up but his body hurts from the neck down causing him to collapse back on the bed. "Where am I?" Aurora's ears splayed back. "You're in the hospital, Zack. Your parents…." Her eyes teared up, Zack's eyes stung as I closed them. She needn't say anything, in his heart he knew. The minute he heard the house go off, he knew. There was a click as the door opened as nurse joy walked in, followed by a Zoroark and Frogadier. The two pokemon notice Zack's wake and they rush in to hug him. Zack hugs them back, happily knowing they are ok. Nurse joy looked over Zack's injuries. "You're lucky to be alive Zack; most people being that close to the blast radius don't make it. But you made it out with only minor injuries, just relax for a few days. Is their anyone we can call to pick you up in a few days?" She asked as Zack thinks for a bit. "My uncle Dolan might be able too."

Zack Woke up from his spacing out to see the wall, yet again, busted apart a little as his hand bleeds again. "Fuck.." He walks over to his bed and lays there for what seems like an eternity.

A/N: Not really much to say, again sorry for the punctuation error you will have to excuse me on that. Anyway Have a nice day.


End file.
